1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to remote control wire apparatuses and in particular the connection means between a remote control wire and a working part.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there are several remote control wire apparatuses. Shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are two such prior art remote control wire apparatuses.
In FIG. 1, the remote control wire device is connected to the working part 1 by putting the eye of the remote control wire 3 over a pin 2 which projects from working part 1. In such a remote control wire apparatus the position of the control part 6 and the working part 1 are predetermined. The control wire is adjusted by changing the position of the guide 5. That is, if the control wire 3 is too long, the remote control wire is attached with the guide 5 in a slackened condition, as shown by the broken line. This slackened condition of the guide 5 is undesirable. In addition, such prior art remote control wire apparatuses have several other defects, such as, for example: (1) it is difficult to use in places where it is necessary that it be used linerally, (2) it is difficult to use where the distances between the control part 6 and the working part 2 are short, and (3) it is necessary to preset the length of the control wire 3 so that it is slightly in excess of the length required for installation.
Referring to FIG. 2, shown therein is a remote control wire device which is proposed to overcome the drawbacks of the remote control wire apparatus of FIG. 1. In FIG. 2, the tip portion of the control wire 3 is inserted through a clamp 7 on the working part 2 and is fixed in the clamp 7 by a screw 8 at any arbitrary position. In this way, the prior art apparatus of FIG. 2 can be adjusted for variations in distance between the control part 6 and the working part 2. Even though the remote control wire apparatus of FIG. 2 overcomes most of the drawbacks of the apparatus of FIG. 1, it too has its own defects. Such defects include: (1) increased cost as a result of an increased in parts, (2) too much time is required for adjustment and tightening (3) the apparatus is difficult to work with and is therefore hard to adopt for use in narrow places.